Decisions
by saxwarrior
Summary: A series of one shots throughout Percy's life at Hogwarts and the Ministry. Why Percy? Because if we readers can forgive Snape for being a Death Eater, forgive James for being a bully, and forgive Ron for leaving, we can forgive Percy for being selfish.
1. Sorting

Disclaimer: Everything goes to Mrs. Rowling and Warner Bros.

'I really do belong in Slytherin... I certainly have all the qualities of a Slytherin; ambition is the defining trait of Slytherins and that's almost all I have! Mother and father won't be too pleased though, but what can they do? Although, I was rather hoping father would help me with a job placement after school, and Professor Dumbledore too, for that matter. If I want their help, I'd definitely get more respect from them if I were a Gryffindor like them, not Slytherin... Very well.'

And Percy Weasley stepped up to the stool when Professor McGonagall called his name.

The hat deliberated for a long time. 'You really really do belong in Slytherin. It's all here! It's where you belong!'

'No, I need to be in Gryffindor.'

Very well, if you're sure.

"Gryffindor!"

Percy smiled broadly as he swept the hat from his head and pushed his glasses back up his nose. He chanced a glance at the staff table to see Professor Dumbledore applauding merrily.

Yes. He made the right decision.


	2. Brothers

'Those two idiots!' Percy thought angrily as he sprinted down the corridor. 'Really, they'll be expelled before they finish one week at this school!'

Not a minute ago he'd been having a pleasant chat with Oliver Wood, about Wood trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team when they walked by a window on the fourth floor corridor and Percy had seen two red-headed first years making a beeline across the grounds to the Forbidden Forest. If something happened to them... and mother had explicitly told Percy to take care of them... Percy cursed his idiot younger brothers in his mind. Before reaching the end of the corridor though, Percy saw someone with authority.

"Professor McGonagall!"

The teacher turned hastily, taken aback at Percy's frantic behavior, given that Percy was usually the well-behaved one in her classes. Well, always the well-behaved one actually.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley? What is it?"

"Professor," said Percy, coming to a full halt front and center, "I was passing a window on the fourth floor corridor when I saw my brothers going into the Forbidden Forest.

Professor McGonagall drew her wand and Percy thought he saw a silver cat burst from its end and fly out the nearest window.

"Not to worry, Weasley," the witch said calmly. "Our gamekeeper, Hagrid, will intercept them before they are in any remote sense of danger.

Some of Percy's panic seemed to ebb away as he and the Professor started marching toward what Percy presumed would be the entrance hall so as to take Fred and George to McGonagall's office.

"I can't believe they-" Percy cut off quickly. What couldn't he believe? That his brothers were just as bad as they had always been? That they behaved the exact same way at school as they did at home?

"Weasley," interrupted McGonagall, and she stopped walking to face him. "Where are you going?"

Now it was Percy's turn to be taken aback. "With you, Professor."

"Percy," said the teacher kindly, and Percy was taken further aback, "I'm touched by the concern you show for your brothers, and thank you for coming to a teacher for this. I know how important following rules are for you, but I must insist that you let ME deal with their punishment.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. McGonagall was proud of him. Of HIM. Fred and George's idiocy turned out to benefit him, not hurt his chances. He was that much closer to being prefect!

"Yes, of course, Professor," Percy said hurriedly. "I'll go to my dormitory and write to my mother, shall I!"

And without waiting for an answer, Percy bounded happily away.

McGonagall ceased smiling. Something unnerved her about Percy's abrupt change of behavior.

She didn't know that Percy had never been concerned with his brothers to begin with.


	3. Badge

July 24, 1991

For the sixth day in a row, Percy woke up early and dressed in his Hogwarts robes. Then, just like the five last days, he sat next to his window and stared out. His door was locked, and he listened carefully for anyone who may interrupt. Every thing was just like yesterday.

Just like yesterday and the day before that...

and the day before that...

and the day before that...

and the day before that.

Today, however, Percy went downstairs earlier than he had the other days.

"Good morning, Percy," said Mr. Weasley, surprised. Percy understood why; for the last couple of days, he'd been pretending to sleep in later, when really he just didn't want the rest to catch him in his Hogwarts robes.

"Good morning, father," Percy said proudly, as Mrs. Weasley started scooping oatmeal into a bowl for him.

"Percy," said Fred, "why are you in your Hogwarts robes?" The other children in the kitchen were wearing their pajamas.

"Yeah, and why are you wearing your glasses?" added George.

"And why did you comb your hair?" asked Ginny, motioning at her own unbrushed hair.

"And why are you wearing shoes?" asked Ron, as everyone else was barefoot.

"And why have you washed already?"

"And why are you wearing cologne?"

"And why are your nails trimmed?"

It was Ron's turn again, but he didn't ask Percy anything. Instead, something outside the window seemed to have caught his eye. "Owls!" he said, excitedly, knocking over marmalade as he made for the window.

Four owls flew through the window. Ron seized his excitedly and ripped the letter open. He began reading his acceptance letter aloud excitedly. Fred and George were silently reading over their third-year schoolbooks. Percy tried to remain composed as he stepped forward, despite his racing heart. He took his letter in his hand and felt it before he saw it.

He opened the envelope slowly and meticulously. Ron was finishing his Hogwarts letter, and the rest of the family was congratulating him. Percy allowed Ron his moment of excitement then cleared his throat.

The family looked up at him surprised.

"I'm Gryffindor prefect," Percy said, hardly containing his joy. He motioned at the gold and scarlet badge on his shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley reacted first, quickly rushing to Percy's side and giving him a huge hug. Mr. Weasley clapped his son on the back.

But it wasn't what Percy had hoped for. Fred and George made fun of him, exchanging looks of mock fear and even Ron and Ginny looked upset about something.

Later that evening, after dinner, Percy was writing to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, thanking them for his appointment and assuring them that he wouldn't let them down when he heard something.

Someone was walking past his bedroom. At this time of night?

Percy's curiosity piqued and he opened his door and peeked up the stairs. He just saw Ginny's pink nightgown disappear on the top landing. He opened the door enough to admit his whole body and tiptoed upstairs to investigate.

He stopped at Ron's door where he listened.

"out, you know?"

It was Ron.

Then, Ginny's voice. "I don't understand."

"Bill was Head Boy, Charlie was Quidditch Captain, and now Percy's a prefect. It's just... I have a lot to live up to, and I'm not sure I can do it."

"But Fred and George aren't going to make Head Boy or Quidditch Captain or Prefect."

"Yeah, well, they're funny."

"I don't think I'M going to make Head Girl or Quidditch Captain or Prefect."

"But you're a girl."

"So what?"

"So mum's gonna love you either way!"

"Are you saying mum's not going to love you unless you're better than Bill and Charlie and Percy?"

"Forget it."

"No, tell me what's really bothering you."

"You wouldn't understand, alright, so just shut it!"

"Fine!" Ginny all but shouted the last word and Percy barely moved in time to avoid the door swinging wide and he watched as Ginny went crying downstairs.

Percy closed the door slowly and crept back downstairs.

Was Ron jealous? He pictured the scene that morning, when mother and father had been so quick to turn their attention from Ron's acceptance letter to Percy's prefect badge. Now that he remembered it, Ron had looked a little hurt that his parents had hardly spoken another word to him before father went to work and mother collected all their schoollists and flooed to Diagon Alley.

Percy laid down in bed and tried to block the image. Ron was just jealous. He was too young to understand. And who knows? In another four years, he may get a Hogwarts letter with a prefect badge in it.

Percy scoffed at his own thought. Ron was sure to go to Hogwarts and become a trouble-maker like the twins. There's no way Ron would be successful at school the way he was going. However, it wasn't too late for Ginny. Fred and George hadn't corrupted her yet. Percy would set the example.


	4. Prefect

September 1, 1991

Percy smiled contently. He was in his element. He was on the Hogwarts express. He made a quick check-up on his brothers. Fred and George were both hanging out with that Lee Jordan. Personally, Percy thought dreadlocks looked unprofessional. And even Ron had made friends. He was sitting with the black-haired boy that Fred and George claimed to be Harry Potter.

Percy did the math in his head as he directed some second years out of the corridor. If You-Know-Who had disappeared ten years ago when Harry Potter was a baby... then yes, Harry Potter was Hogwarts age. Percy mused. If Ron was making friends with people who were already famous, that was good. Maybe there was hope for him yet. Harry would keep Ron on the right path.

Percy pushed the thoughts out of his head as he headed for the Prefects carriage. He'd be very early, as they weren't supposed to meet for another half hour, but Percy liked to be early.

As Percy approached the compartment, he straightened his tie, his hat, and his badge.

He was in his element.

This was who he was meant to be. He would go in there and completely wow the Head Boy, the Head Girl and the other prefects. Nothing would shake him now.

He opened the compartment door.

And he was shaken.

Before him sat a girl he recognized vaguely from the Sorting Ceremony four years earlier, but he hadn't spoken to her since. Her necktie indicated she was a Ravenclaw, and Percy couldn't even imagine a more beautiful girl.

Her eyes shone bright, like the moon and her hair was unkept, but looked as if it was being blown around her by a wind, and her skin wasn't tan, but sunkissed. She looked... perfect.

"Hi," she said, her smile almost literally knocking Percy backwards. "I'm Penelope Clearwater."


	5. Christmas

December 25, 1992

Percy watched the three Slytherin second years slip away. Shaking his head disappointedly, he proceeded through the Entrance Hall and up the Grand Staircase.

When he came to the Head Offices on the fourth floor, he expected it to be empty. However, a lurch of his stomach and an acceleration of his heartbeat told him otherwise.

Penelope Clearwater was there.

Percy tried to slip away to avoid speaking (his tongue never seemed to work properly during prefect meetings because of her), but she'd seen his reflection in the window over her head.

She turned around, her curly hair bouncing wonderfully around her shoulder, smiling beautifully.

"Hi, Percy," she said. Her voice sounded like chiming bells. Percy could feel his knees weakening.

"H- hi, Penelope."

She smiled. "You can call me Penny."

No he couldn't.

"Are your rounds over?" she asked, her thin eyebraws arching up, the way she always did when she asked the Head Boy or Girl questions in meetings. Percy shook himself. 'She asked you a question, stupid, answer it!'

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

'Ma'am?' Percy started mentally kicking himself. 'STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!'

Penelope didn't seem to mind. She laughed like she spoke; angelically.

"It's getting late," she said. "Um..."

It occurred to Percy that she was going to leave. It registered on some level that he didn't want her to leave. And before any other thought could occur or register, Percy heard his own voice saying hurriedly, "Walkyoutoyourdormitory?"

Penelope smiled brightly and Percy wasn't sure whether he wanted her to keep smiling because he liked her smile so much or stop because it made it difficult for him to stand.

"Sure!" she said, clearly thrilled with the prospect of being walked to her dormitory by Percy Weasley.

They did walk and they talked about everything; Penelope was worried about the teachers with all this Chamber of Secrets business going on and Percy discovered something in his pants when he jokingly said, "The teachers have nothing to worry about as long as I'M patrolling the corridors.' She laughed at his joke, even though Percy thought it wasn't very good. He also learned that Penelope was a huge Quidditch fan and she jokingly suggested Ravenclaw would absolutely flatten Gryffindor in May. Percy disagreed, saying the Ravenclaw beaters were no match for his brothers and Harry Potter, his other brother's friend, was the greatest Seeker since yet another brother, Charlie.

They reached the landing on the seventh floor where there was a door with an eagle knocker. "This is me,"

Percy understood that he was now expected to leave. Gryffindors shouldn't hear the password to Ravenclaw Tower.

It occured to Percy that when he met her on the train a year and a half ago, that he'd liked her since and his affection had never lessened or gone away. His excuse all of last year not to date her was studying for OWLs. But there were no OWLs to study for now and NEWTS were a year away.

He'd seen older students kissing in the corridors between classes, and he always thought it looked a bit... forced. He'd long decided that when he ever kissed a girl (if ever) he'd try only to kiss her lips, not stick his tongue down her throat.

"Penny," he said and she looked up at him.

"I-" Percy cut himself off. What was he going to say? 'May I please kiss you?'

Penny was still waiting for him to say something.

"Yes?"

Percy stood there, confused. He learned something in that moment. Think before you act... sometimes.

So, without thinking, he stepped forward, put his hand on her waist, and brought his lips down on hers. She seemed confused for a second, then flung her arms around his neck and held him closer. They stood like that for a moment, or maybe an hour, until Percy finally broke apart. His face was burning and his lips were tingling.

Penelope was smiling wider than he'd ever seen her smile.

"Nice one," came a voice, and the pair of them jumped at the eagle brass knocker. It winked at Penelope. "Shall I ask my question now?"

Percy was actually laughing despite being a little humiliated. It seemed that not even an awkward talking brass eagle could ruin the moment.

"I'll sit with you tomorrow?" he asked, "for Boxing Day?"

Penelope nodded. "I'd like that."

Then Percy turned and walked back down the staircase. He turned at the bottom. Penelope hadn't gone into the room yet. He waved at her, and she waved back. Forcing himself to keep going despite every inch of him yearning to run back and take her in his arms, he turned and walked for Gryffindor Tower. He couldn't remember a better Christmas.


	6. Attack

June 14, 1993

Percy was walking with the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years to their next class. He looked up the grand staircase and found the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. He'd had his first kiss with Penny there. At the time, he knew the Chamber of Secrets was a threat, but he never expected Penny to be attacked. He'd never bothered to ask her blood status- mother and father always said it wasn't important. He'd heard McGonagall's announcement that morning and felt a sense of joy. Penny would be back; he'd be able to hold her again.

Then, he heard McGonagall's voice ringing magically throughout the corridor, probably throughout the whole castle. "All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room immediately, please."

Another attack. Percy confessed himself unsurprised. Today was the last day for the Heir of Slytherin to attack before he was caught. He'd made one last attack and ran for it.

Percy saw the Head Boy enter the same corridor as him and caught up. "Who was attacked?"

The Head Boy shook his head. "The teachers don't know. They're doing a Head Count of the class they were teaching at the time. We're to go to our Houses and perform a head count."

Percy was confused. "We don't know? Then how-?"

"There was a message written on the wall," the Head Boy explained. "I saw it. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.' Tell the other Gryffindor prefects, would you?"

When Percy reached the Gryffindor dormitory, he relayed the message to the other five prefects.

As they counted heads, they got their answer. "Percy," said the fifth year girl prefect. "Your brother and sister are both missing. Harry Potter, too."

Percy felt as if he'd been hit in the stomach with a tree. He noticed Fred and George also looking all over the room. "Ron?" he called. He scanned every face with red hair. True to the prefect's word, Ron and Ginny weren't there.

The portrait opened and Harry and Ron both came through, looking grim. "Ron!" Percy demanded. "is Ginny with you?" He knew there was pleading in his voice. Very unprofessional. He also knew from the looks on their faces that Ginny wasn't with them.

"Percy," said Ron, grimly, sadly.

"Ron, tell me Ginny's with you!" Percy demanded. He was tearing up. No... he couldn't cry in front of his younger brother...

"I'm..." he wracked his brains for an excuse.

"I'll write mum and dad," he said, kindly. Mechanically, he turned around and proceeded up the stairs to the sixth year boy's dormitory. He held the tears in long enough to get quill and parchment. When he sat down to write, though, he broke like a dam. He leaned into the desk, sobbing. His shoulders were shaking.

This wasn't like third year, when he'd been scared of Fred and George getting into trouble making him bad. He felt true sorrow for his sister. He wished she was alive and the teachers would find the chamber, and kill the monster before... he didn't think.

He calmed down somewhat, but didn't stop crying. When the other sixth year boys started filing into the dormitory, they didn't bother him.

Percy hoped she was alive...


	7. Promotion

July 3, 1995

The late afternoon air was still outside the burrow until Percy Weasley apparated onto the front step.

"Mother," he called, "great news!"

His mother looked up from her cooking, she seemed distracted about something. Probably just the shock of the death of Cedric Diggory two weeks ago. Nothing to worry about, Percy was sure.

"Mother," he said proudly, "I've been promoted."

His mother was shocked silent for a moment then let out a small cry of joy and hurried forward to hug her son. It wasn't quite what Percy had been hoping for. His mother's celebratory cries were usually... more so. Ever since the end of the Triwizard Tournament, she'd been so put down. Surely Cedric Diggory's death couldn't have hit her that bad, she hardly knew the boy.

"What's your position now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Percy was unnerved now. She'd asked so differently than she usually did. This was getting ridiculous.

"Personal Assistant to Cornelius Fudge," Percy said, proudly.

Mrs. Weasley let out a soft 'oh' and went back to cooking.

Percy was getting upset. "Mother," he said, standing at her side, "what's troubling you?"

"Well, it's just..." Molly hesitated. "Why do you think you've been given such a promotion... this early in your career? And... after all that happened... with Mr. Crouch..."

Percy shrugged. "The Minister recognizes loyalty and he forgives mistakes."

A moment later, Arthur apparated to the door step and entered the kitchen. "Evening, Molly," he said.

"Kids, dinner!" Molly called upstairs. Percy listened as four sets of footfalls started clambering down the stairs.

"Arthur," Molly said. "Percy's been promoted!"

Mr. Weasley's reaction was much the same as his wife's, which Percy now realized was forced.

It was a very tense dinner. Percy couldn't understand why his parents were not truly happy about his promotion. He was personal assistant to the Minister of Magic for Merlin's sake.

"Any word from Harry, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron swallowed his mouthful and said, "No. I'm worried about him."

"Yes, the Minister is too," Percy interjected. Everybody visibly tensed. Percy pressed on. "Yes, Mr. Fudge is very worried that Harry may try something else to get more publicity. We don't want him pulling a stunt like he did with the Goblet of Fire in the Muggle world."

The rest of the family looked murderous. "Pulling a stunt?" Ginny repeated, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh, yes," said George, sarcastically. "The Minister's got EVERYONE'S best interest at heart."

Finally, Percy couldn't take it anymore.

"What is wrong with all of you!" he shouted.

His mother looked taken aback. Mr. Weasley slammed his fork and knife down on the table and stood up in an almost intimidating manner. "Percy, are you really this stupid?" he demanded.

Percy was shocked. His own father? Call him stupid?

"Do you really not understand why Fudge has given you this promotion?" Mr. Weasley's eyes were boring into his son with intensity. "He's afraid of Dumbledore! He thinks that Dumbledore's making up that You-Know-Who has returned and he's got Harry to play along! He thinks Dumbledore's making a power grab at his office!"

Percy of course knew all of this, and up to this point, he'd privately agreed with the Minister. But he couldn't bottle it in anymore.

"Of course Dumbledore wants Mr. Fudge's job!" Percy shouted. "It's all he's ever wanted. I've heard all the stories, how ambitious the old man has been ever since he was in Hogwarts! How he's always tried to usurp the Ministry with his secret Order. And now he's trying to get the entire wizarding community afraid of a threat that hasn't been seen or heard from in thirteen years!" Percy breathed heavily. "The only proof Dumbledore has of You-Know-Who returning is Harry Potter's word, and you'll forgive me if I don't trust him with all the stunts he pulled last year. It's obvious he's using his own tragic life to get his name in the papers more often. It's dirty and it's sick and it makes me sick thinking what an influence that boy is on Ron!"

"Percy, shut up!" shouted Fred, standing now. "Dumbledore's right. This isn't some conspiracy, this is the truth and as much as you'd like to go on living in Percy world where everything's bright and happy, this is the real world where You-Know-Who has returned to power and if the Ministry doesn't act soon, everyone would be in very real danger!"

"You're wrong!" Percy shouted. "All of you!" He stammered wordlessly. How could they? How COULD they? "You're either with Dumbledore or you're with the Ministry." He turned his glaring gaze at Mr. Weasley. "Father?"

Mr. Weasley didn't even hesitate. "Dumbledore."

Percy felt as if he'd been hit in the stomach by the whomping willow. "Fine. I see how it is." There was a long silence as the rest of the family wondered what Percy was thinking. "I'll be back for my things later," he finally decided, and with that, he left the house and disappeared into the darkness.


	8. Minister

A/N: I'm really hesitant to post this chapter. If you read it, it will make you hate Percy. I even hate Percy when I read it, and I'm trying to save his worthless, stinking, rotten butt from haters who wanna hate him.

...

...

Percy was stuffing important papers into his bag. It was late and he and the Minister were the only ones left in the building. Except...

There was a quick knock on the door and Percy and the Minister both looked up.

It was Penelope.

"Hey, Perce," she said. "Ready to go?"

"I'll be along in just a moment," Percy said, leaning over his desk and writing a quick memo to himself for the morning.

Penelope nodded at the Minister as he passed.

"You're the girlfriend I've been hearing so much about?" Fudge jokingly asked.

Penelope blushed a bit. "Penelope Clearwater, Minister." They shook hands.

"Clearwater... Clearwater..." Fudge acted as if he was considering the name. "Any relation to the Clearwaters who run that charming business in Hogsmeade?"

Percy's ears perked up. He glanced up at his girlfriend and his boss, praying she wasn't going to say what he thought she was about to say.

"I wouldn't be, sir. I'm Muggle-Born."

She said it.

"Oh," said Fudge, clearly disheartened. "And you and Mr. Weasley are rather serious, are you?"

Percy hurriedly gathered everything else he needed and rushed to where they were.

"We've been dating since sixth year," said Penelope.

"But, no," said Percy, his glasses askew. He dropped his bag in an attempt to straighten them. "No," he said, standing now. "I wouldn't say we're terribly serious, no. G'night Minister."

He held Penelope by her arm and hurried her into the lift.

"What was that all about?" Penelope asked, shaken by Percy's behavior.

"Nothing," said Percy, but Penelope could see through his lie.

They were out on the street when Penelope spoke again. "Why- why did you say we weren't serious?" she asked.

Percy looked taken aback. "Well, we're not, are we?"

Penelope looked a little hurt. "I'd hoped we were."

Percy grimaced. "Well, it's just... in the present company..."

"You mean Fudge?" asked Penelope.

"The Minister is very very worried about this conspiracy going around," Percy explained.

Penelope was very confused. "This You-Know-Who and Harry Potter business?"

"Yes, exactly," said Percy. "It's just a reaction to a social issue that we have going on right now. It's bad enough without you parading your blood status everywhere you go."

Penelope stopped walking and stood, frigid looking. When she spoke, her tone was icy. "Parading my blood status?"

"You know," said Percy, "I mean, I know you don't expect special treatment for being Muggle-Born, but that's part of what this conspiracy is; getting Muggles and Muggleborns more rights than the old wizarding families, so the Ministry, right now, is not very comfortable with..." he searched for the word... "your lot."

If Penelope was angry before Percy had spoken, it was nothing to what she felt now. "You think the Minister won't want you on board if you're dating a Muggleborn?"

"No, no, no," said Percy, "he just doesn't want people making a big deal of it during the present political climate."

"Mentioning my parents are Muggles is 'making a big deal of it'?" The girl could've breathed fire.

"Talking about it at all," said Percy, who, needless to say, was completely oblivious to his girlfriend's mood swing. "It's just bad for politics."

"You're ashamed of me," said Penelope, and though she had suspected it, maybe even known it, for several months, it now was too obvious to ignore.

"What?" said Percy. "Of course not."

"Well," said Penelope, "if dear, precious Mr. Fudge doesn't approve of you dating a muggleborn, I guess it's best that you don't."

Percy was beginning to realize what was going on.

"What are you saying?"

"It's over," said Penelope simply. "Maybe I'll snap my wand in half and go live with the Muggles, since CLEARLY that's where I belong.

"And by the way," she said, "I should tell you, that 'conspiracy' as you call it, could get me killed if it turns out to be true. Think about that while you're kissing ass at the Ministry."

And she disapparated.


	9. Doubt

Percy Weasley was holding a handkerchief to his nose to stem the blood-flow. Scrimgeaur was behind him, pacing back and forth, clearly troubled by the morning's events.

They were sitting in Scrimgeaur's old office, the Head of the Auror Department Office. After another minute or two, the door burst open and in rushed Gawain Robarbs, who quickly shut the door.

"What happened?" he asked. Percy noticed he had a somewhat wheezing voice. It was very unbecoming of the new Head Auror.

"Weasley here was attacked on his way to work by a Muggle," Scrimgeur said.

Robarbs ran his hand through his thinning hair and cursed under his breath.

"We think it was the Imperius Curse," Scrimgeur said, unnecessarily.

"And a bad one," said Percy. "All he did was punch me in the nose. It didn't even break."

"It's troubling all the same," said Scrimgeur. "If the Death Eaters are using the Imperius on Muggles to get at Ministry Officials. I know some wizards, the Death Eaters included, like to pretend we're better than the Muggles, but there's a reason we went into hiding all those centuries ago."

Percy understood. Ignorance breeds intolerance. Muggles were just as likely to be dangerous to wizards as wizards were to Muggles.

"What should I tell The Prophet?" Percy asked. "A reporter saw me enter through the atrium. It's bound to get out."

"No," said Scrimgeur. "The only people who know about this are in this room. And I want it kept that way. Do you realize what it would look like to the wizarding community if a Muggle was Imperiused to attack a Ministry Official, however improperly? It would breed more anti-Muggle feelings, which is the last thing we can do for the Death Eaters right now."

Percy nodded. He understood. It was all politics.

"What do you want me to do about the Death Eaters imperiusing Muggles?" asked Robarbs.

"Put your people on it," said Scrimgeur. "Weasley, you alright?"

"Yes, Minister," said Percy.

"Alright," said Scrimgeur. "Let's get back to work then. And remember. Not a word."

Percy followed the Minister out of the office, his head reeling.

It was more real to him now than ever. The war.

Percy suppressed a shiver running up his spine.

He'd been attacked by the Death Eaters.

And the Minister wanted it covered up.

It wasn't disloyalty, not yet.

But it was the first time Percy actually wondered if the Ministry did have the best intentions.


	10. Coup

Percy would never have believed it.

He was being restrained by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Pius Thicknesse. It occurred to Percy that Thicknesse could be under the Imperius Curse. It was the only explanation for the scene before him.

Percy recognized the Death Eater who stood over the Minister's crumpled form as Yaxley.

Only moments before, the Minister had been alive and well, when suddenly all hell broke loose.

Yaxley and Thicknesse burst into the Minister's office and before a word could be spoken, Yaxley had the Minister on the floor under the Cruciatus curse. Percy leapt forward but Thicknesse was quicker and held him back.

Percy was helpless to watch as Yaxley demanded to know where Harry Potter was. Thicknesse had his hand over Percy's mouth, so Percy couldn't tell the Minister not to tell them, but he didn't have to worry. Scrimgeur refused point-blank to tell the Death Eaters anything. Percy was very grateful, because he knew Harry was at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasleys, and that the Death Eaters would kill anyone who stood between them and Potter.

Once Yaxley realized Scrimgeur wouldn't talk, it was over very quickly. Scrimgeur died and Yaxley turned to Percy and Thicknesse. "Congratulations, Thicknesse. You're the new Minister for Magic."

Thicknesse released Percy, who stood shock still, aware of the danger he was in at that moment.

"Red," said Yaxley. "Are you a Weasley?"

Percy nodded, without saying a word.

"Aren't you all supposed to be at a wedding?"

Percy again nodded. "My family and I have had a falling out." Why did it seem so odd telling a Death Eater about this?

Yaxley arched an eyebrow. "Then I trust you will remain loyal to the Ministry in these troubling times, regardless of who's running it?"

It was a threat and Percy knew it. He could very easily have said, "No," and died defiantly, the way Gryffindors always did.

But something stopped him. A realization of sorts. With You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters running the country, anyone who had contact with Harry Potter was in very real danger.

That meant ALL of the Weasleys.

But from the inside, they could be protected.

"Yes," Percy said. He said it with a kind of defiance.


	11. Audrey

Percy had no idea how it happened. Ever since Harry Potter had broken into the Ministry, there had been so much excess security, especially in the upper levels. Yet somehow, here he was, held at wand point by a woman in his own office.

"Give me your wand," the woman demanded.

Percy didn't hesitate. "Slowly," she instructed. He sat the wand at the edge of his desk and backed away. Without taking her eyes off him, she took the wand and pointed it at him too.

"You Arthur Weasley's son?" she asked.

Percy had been used to the question, and up until recently, he'd been offended whenever anyone in the Ministry had asked it.

"Yes," he said.

The woman smirked. "You have his eyes. Arthur's always been decent to me."

Percy backed up further. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that she knew who he was.

"You must be Percy, then," she said.

Percy nodded. "The son he hates," he said miserably.

"He doesn't hate you, you stupid prat, he's worried about you. Now stop talking, they're coming."

They stood there, both wands still pointed at Percy. Then, they heard raised voices on the other side of the door to Percy's office. Not a moment later, there was banging on the door and Percy heard a voice he recognized as Dolores Umbridge saying, "Percy! Percy, are you alright in there? There's a mudblood who's escaped from custody, we think she ran up here. Are you in there?"

The woman looked pleadingly at Percy, but she didn't need to. Percy's mind had been made up the minute he realized why she'd burst into his office.

"I'm in here working on a report from the Minister. It's confidential, don't come in. I haven't seen any muggleborn."

The woman seemed to be looking at Percy in a completely new light.

"Alright, inform us immediately if you know anything." Then there was the sound of footsteps racing away, and Umbridge barking orders.

The woman lowered both wands. "Thank you," she said.

Percy nodded. "You know my father?"

"Yes," she said. "I worked with him in Confiscations. I'm Audrey."

"How'd you get out?" Percy asked.

"Wandless magic," Audrey admitted. She moved back to the door and tried peering out the keyhole.

Percy was impressed, but also confused. "If you could do wandless magic, why are you only escaping now? The registration's been done for months."

"I knew I'd be safer if I was behind bars then if I was being hunted by Death Eaters and werewolves and Merlin knows what else," she said. "And I helped several others escape in the process. But now, there's one last battle against the Death Eaters, and I intend to be there."

Percy laughed mirthlessly. "You're everything I wish I could be."

Audrey shot him a look before turning back to the keyhole. "What are you talking about? Haven't you been keeping your family safe from the inside since the Death Eaters came into power?"

Percy's jaw dropped. "How did you-"

"Please," she said. "The largest family of blood-traitors in wizarding Britain surviving over eight months of Death Eater legislation? They must have had help from the inside." She gave Percy an appraising look. "You must have marked their files as Tracked behind the Ministry's back so the Ministry wouldn't investigate any further. That was very brave of you."

Percy smiled. "Well, I AM a Gryffindor."

Audrey smiled too. "Alright then, oh great and mighty Gryffindor, help me get into Dolores Um-bitch's office so I can floo to Hogsmeade."

Percy's jaw dropped once again. "The battle is at Hogsmeade?"

"No, Hogwarts," she said. "Harry Potter returned, that means revolution."

Percy decided too. "I'm coming with you. If what you say is true, my entire family'll be there. I think it's time I apologized, especially since there's no way I'll be able to help you without their noticing and I'm not even gonna try to convince you to wait it out up here... in my office... all alone... with me."

Now that the thought hit him, Percy realized that Audrey was very pretty. She had perennially tan skin, and her hair was tied in a ponytail, which admittedly, wasn't Percy's favorite hairstyle, but it looked very good on her. She also had the fiery eyes that Percy always attributed to Penelope.

Audrey smiled. "You're cute. Tell you what," she said. "We survive this battle and overthrow You-Know-Who, we'll come back to this office and we can do whatever you want."

Percy, acting on some strange will he didn't know he had, approached her, took his wand from her, grabbed her shoulders and said, "No deal. We might not survive."

Then he kissed her, for no other reason than because there was an opportunity.

Suddenly they broke apart. "What's your last name?" he inquired.

"Turner," she answered, without missing a beat.

"Awesome," Percy said. And he flung open the door.

"Stupefy!" he shouted at the nearest guard. The other guards rushed forward, but between Percy and Audrey, they were all Jinxed and hexed just enough to be kept at bay until the two of them reached Umbridge's office.

"You have a key?" asked Audrey as she jinxed a man's head to spin around.

"Of course not," said Percy, and he cast a curse at the door and it exploded into a million splinters.

Audrey went through first. She grabbed floo powder, said, "The Hog's Head!" and jumped into the hearth disappearing in an instant. Percy aimed another hex at a Ministry guard, and followed right behind her.


End file.
